


Special Guest

by RockMyForum



Category: Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:55:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25854724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockMyForum/pseuds/RockMyForum
Summary: Muffins decides to join Scoops for the evening news. RockMyFourm-ness ensues.Why the fuck did I write this?
Relationships: Muffins/Scoops (Mao Mao)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Special Guest

**Author's Note:**

> MUFFINS ON PURE HEART NEWS
> 
> WHAT WILL SHE DO?

The studio lights turned on.

Scoops was already at the desk.

"Good evening, Pure Heart Valley! This is Scoops with two offbeat news stories that thankfully have nothing to do with getting stuck in a fence!"

"I think you're forgetting something." Said a voice offscreen.

Just then, Muffins walked to the desk and set up a chair. "I'm on TV!"

Scoops blushed while gaining a smug smile. "Oh yeah, I forgot. My girlfriend, Muffins, is gonna be our special guest tonight."

Muffins kissed Scoops on the cheek. "So, what's the first story?"

"Our first story tonight is that someone broke into the McDonald's right across the street from this studio, tried to do a 24 hour challenge in the playplace, and then got kicked out." Scoops nearly burst out laughing when she said that.

-ONE NEWS STORY LATER-

"To be fair, if I managed that McDonald's, I would have done the same thing. Your thoughts, Muffins?"

Muffins just stared at her partner while smiling and blushing.

"......Muffins?"

"Oh, sorry. I was thinking about how cute you are the whole time."

Scoops sighed. "Oh well. Coming up after the break, find out how a local man managed to break the world record for the biggest collection of Titanic VHS boxsets!"

As the break started, the donkey turned to the mouse. "I-I just wanted to let you know that I'm not mad at you."

Muffins sighed. "I know. It's just, my dreams for the past 3 days have either involved both of us cuddling, or both of us just doing cute stuff in public."

"Don't worry. It's OK." Said Scoops, patting Muffins' back. "I have the same kind of dreams as you almost every night!"

Just then, the camera started back up. "Oh! Time to get back to the news!"

-ANOTHER NEWS STORY LATER-

Scoops had literally no idea what Garry and Clark went out of their way to report on. "I don't know why anyone would go to every Blockbuster, Family Video, Goodwill, Salvation Army, Vintage Stock, and garage sale within a 200 mile radius just to buy multiple copies of the most common VHS boxset ever instead of buying it en masse off of Craig's List and eBay. No wonder they saved this for the evening news."

Muffins was still laughing about how crazy that story was. "My thoughts exactly."

"Well, that's it for tonight! Goodnight Pure Heart!"

-1 HOUR LATER-

Muffins and Scoops sat on the couch while talking about what had happened that night as they prepared for bed.

"You do realize my boss said that the guest news thing probably wont be done again, right?" Asked Scoops to Muffins as the latter stroked the former's ears.

"Well, it wasn't really a good idea to begin with."

They just laughed it off.

END

**Author's Note:**

> IDK why I keep making so much Muffins x Scoops stuff. They're both cute together though so guess I'll keep makin' them
> 
> This probably would have also made a good smut plot as well but I'm terrible at smut
> 
> Also, sorry that I was too lazy to include the news stories themselves. Pretty sure you could get a good idea for what they're about though
> 
> There was originally gonna be three of the aforementioned news stories but I felt like the fluff should come sooner


End file.
